Midnight
by Adribug354
Summary: Jace prepares a surprise for Clary. Companion to "Taken"


"Jace, where are we going?" Clary blindly grasped his hand and followed him down what she assumed was a hallway doing her best not to trip.

A few minutes ago, Clary had been reading quietly in her room at the Institute. It was late at night, but she found herself unable to sleep. When she heard a knock at the door, she looked up to see Jace standing in the door-jam, leaning to one side nonchalantly, a grin on his beautiful face. Getting up to greet him, she suddenly found herself with her hands pinned behind her back and a mask slipped over her face. Completely blinded, Clary had tried to fight back, but the feeling of feather light kisses on the back of her neck had convinced her that Jace didn't mean any harm and that she might actually enjoy whatever he had planned for her.

It had been six months since they had been in Idris for the anniversary celebration, and following that event, she, Luke and her mother had decided to move into the Institute. Clary had been happy about the decision, knowing that she would be able to see Jace more often. Neither had mentioned the incident with Andrew and things had more or less gone back to normal. They bickered, they made up, they worked and lived together and never discussed furthering their relationship, which was how Clary liked it. The less they talked about things, the more they could just _be._

Now, though, Clary certainly wished she and Jace spoke more about their plans. She would really like to know where they were going.

Jace held one of her hands firmly in his own, and had the other wrapped around her waist, carefully guiding her so that she didn't trip or fall. At first they moved through even hallways, but she felt the ground underneath her shift and they began to climb stairs. "Jace," Clary spoke again, "_where are we going?"_

Jace chuckled, breathing low in her ear, "you'll see, dear Clary."

The breath caused a shiver to run through her. Jace typically wasn't a "surprise" kind of guy. In the five years they had been dating, she could count the grand romantic gestures he'd planned on...well, on one finger really. No need for the whole hand. She had long come to accept that romance wasn't really his thing. Though, to be honest, it wasn't really her thing either. She had never longed for her prince on a white horse, she had never even dreamed of her perfect wedding as a child. No, she had a much more pragmatic view of love. Two people who really loved each other, they took care of each other, supported each other, were simply there for each other. Not that their relationship wasn't interesting. It was actually quite...volatile. They fought often, and passionately, but they matched that passion in other areas too. A ghost of a grin crept on Clary's face thinking of the last time they had made up.

"And why are you smiling?" Jace inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You're not the only one who can keep secrets, Jace Wayland."

She heard another chuckle. "Don't worry, all secrets will be revealed soon."

Finally, Jace stopped. She heard him open a door and ease her inside another room. Even without her sense of sight, she knew where she was. Breathing in deeply, Clary took in the scents of the carefully cultivated plants of the greenhouse.

Slowly, Jace removed the mask from her eyes and Clary gasped at the view in front of her. The moon cast a bright light throughout the room, but scattered among the plants were dozens were tiny witchlights. It looked as though they were standing in the middle of the night sky with stars sparkling all around them. Clary took a few steps into the room, noting that Jace was watching her with anticipation on his face. Behind the midnight flowering plant, Jace had set up an elaborate picnic.

Among the plants, Jace had laid down an embroidered white cloth, and set out ice blue plates. Two champagne flutes sat next to a chilled bucket filled with ice and champagne. Next to that were fruits of all kinds, tiny sandwiches and some cheese. Scattered among the food were candle of varying heights.

"Jace!" Clary breathed, "this is _amazing. _What's the occasion?"

He took her hand, and led her to the picnic. "No occasion. I just wanted to do something nice."

Dubious, Clary cast a side-long glance at him. "Jace, you never just do anything to be nice."

A hand over his heart, Jace said, "How you wound me!"

Giggling, Clary bit into a sandwich. "You know, I've always liked cucumber sandwiches. These definitely beat the moist cheese sandwich you gave me last time we were up here."

"I stand by what I said then, I make a mean cheese sandwich." Jace took a grape and popped it into his open mouth.

"If you say so."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Clary mulled over the interesting turn of events the evening had brought. It was so unusual for Jace to do something like this. He was a wonderful boyfriend, caring and protective. Yes, he was a bit over-protective at times, but Clary knew that it was only because he loved her. She knew it was how he showed his love for her, by trying to keep her safe. Really, she'd rather not over-think things and just enjoy it. She turned her head slightly to observe him. Jace's hair was slightly mussed, whether from sleep or training she wasn't sure. He sat with ease and grace, left leg tucked under the other, right leg slightly bent and extended, his right arm casually lying across his knee. She felt her heart tug a bit, realizing that she had been there with him through so much, and he was still so strong and amazing. And he was _hers._

"What are you staring at?" Jace's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Trying not to give him the pleasure of knowing she had been staring at him, she nodded toward the plant behind him. "I was just thinking of the first time I saw that midnight flowering plant. I didn't realize it was still flourishing with Hodge gone."

"Yeah, Maryse kind of took over once things calmed down. She says it helps her to clear her head when she comes up here and prunes. Really, I think she just likes cutting things," Jace answered.

"Well, I'm glad she has. It's so beautiful up here. I suppose it's about time for it to bloom, right? Is it close to midnight?" Clary asked.

Jace's voice came out uncharacteristically shaky, "Yeah, pretty close."

Clary glanced at him quizzically, but turned so that she, too, was facing the plant and leaned up against Jace's bent legs. "It's been so long since I've been up here; I'd forgotten how peaceful it is."

Again, they sat in silence, comfortable in each other's presence. Sitting among the glittering lights, the greenhouse had a supernatural glow and Clary breathed in deeply to take in the wonderful scents. After a few moments, she saw the closed blossoms begin to quiver and excitement began to build in her chest.

All at once, the plant shot out, beautiful blossoms twisting and blooming quickly. Clary gasped at the wonder. Even after seeing it before, the sheer beauty of this flower always took her breath away.

"Jace, it's so lovely." Clary breathed.

"Yes it is."

Clary twisted her neck to look back at him. His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I didn't realize you would get so worked up over a plant." Clary remarked, her tone softening the perhaps too harsh words.

"It's not the plant, Clary. It's just, I'm remembering. When we first came up here, years ago, that was when I realized that I was falling for you. We'd only known each other a couple of days and yet, I knew that you would be a part of my life forever. You are so amazing. You're strong, and loyal, and brave. You put up with me, which is a miracle in and of itself." He chuckled and took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to graze her cheek. "You're just so beautiful, Clary," he breathed.

Feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, Clary glanced away, staring again at the magnificent flower. When she looked back, Jace was watching her intently. "Jace..." she started.

"No, don't say anything. Sometimes, I just really need to get things out. You are the best, most incredible person I know. You're kind and patient with me when I don't deserve it. We have something special here, and I want..." he paused, "I want you to marry me."

This time, when Clary gasped it was because she literally had no breath in her body. They hadn't even had a discussion about marriage in months, and now he was _proposing?_

Jace was still talking, "I didn't mean to do this tonight, even though I had been planning it for a while, tonight was just supposed to be for you, a nice gesture to let you know that I think you're so extraordinary, but looking at you now, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I didn't even bring the ring with me." Clary was pretty sure he didn't take a breath the entire time he spoke.

Clary found her voice, "There's a ring?" Things were beginning to sink in, and thoughts returned to her mind where she had been completely blank. A bubbling joy began to rise in her chest and her face broke into a grin as she waited for his response.

Jace laughed nervously, "Of course there's a ring. Not that it matters, since you haven't answered me yet."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yes!" Clary threw herself forward into his waiting arms and kissed him hungrily.

When she pulled back, there was mischief in his eyes. "Don't you want to see the ring?"

"I think the ring can wait a while longer." Clary leaned forward again, ecstasy filling her until body until it thrummed with it. She kissed him, slowly and leisurely, knowing without a doubt that she could spend the rest of her life doing just this.


End file.
